Shinigami High
by love-L-forever
Summary: What happens when death note meets naruto! In highschool? WARNING: there will be foodfights, new students and moving schools? Enjoy!


Yosh! This is my first fanfic :3 its short but I am working on other chapters, if you guys like this chapter then I will upload the rest! I don't know if I'm gonna put any pairings in here so I'll let you decide! Review and say what pairings you want! Okay I'm just gonna get on with the chapter now.

Chapter 1  
L sat in the school's library, looking over his text book during study hall. As of the beginning of his senior year at Tokyo High school, he was tied with his childhood friend and academic rival, Light Yagami, for the head student spot. Both have been advanced classes since their early years at the school and have done more then enough work that they could graduate early, if they chose so. L glanced over his text book and sighed to himself; he felt bored with everything in the book and everything that was being taught. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sweet wrapped in red paper. The teen unwrapped and ate it, lazily flipping through his text book. From behind the bookcase, he could hear several girls gossiping about how cute his friend Light was to them. The dark haired teen pulled out a pair of head phones, trying not to listen to the annoying girls and their stupidity, After this he started to study again.  
This went on for a while, L saw Light at the other end of the room trying to get his attention. But L being L chose to ignore it, until Light came running over and hid under the table.  
"Dude whats your problem!" L exclaimed.  
"Misa's here!" light whimpered, and with that L jumped under with him and waited until Misa and the other fan girls to leave.  
"Oh Light~" Misa said in an oh so annoying high pitched sing song voice. Then more of the fan girls appeared.  
"We've got to get out of here!" Light exclaimed.  
"Then why did you bring them in here, theres no EXIT!"  
"We need a plan now"  
Then they started to whisper and discuss a plan to get out alive.  
"I've got a excellent plan" L said gleaming at Light and then getting out another sweet out of his pocket this time it was one wrapped in green glittering foil and started to eat it.  
"Whats your plan then, and why are you staring at me like that?" Light said and a shiver went down him.  
"I have a plan but you have to trust me"  
"well ok I guess... but I don't really have a choice do I?"  
"No" L said with a smile on his once freaked out face.  
After a few minutes of discussing L's plan. They both decided to do the well thought out plan.  
After a few moments later, Light silently got out of the table and ran to the door and then shouted out "HEY" so the librarian went "shhhhh" with her bony skelator finger was forced into her face. But with all this noice the girls waiting for Light to get out under the table turned and saw him then they started running towards him, Light made a run for it towards the boys toilets before the girls could see which way he went. L got out under the table and smirked then started to flip through his oh so boring book.  
NEXT DAY LESSON ONE  
It was a usual morning at Tokyo High School, they were in their maths class learning about algebraic quadratics.  
When Misa exclaimed "This is like a total bore zone!" Light and L both looked eachother with a facepalm expression on their faces.  
Then the teacher said in an annoyed voice " Misa what the hell are doing here! Your suppost to be in the 'special' class". At this point half the class was on the floor laughing at how stupid Misa is.  
L spoke up "Misa, not me nor Light like you now get. the. hell. out. you. stalker" L smirked inwardly and walked slowly back to his seat leaving the gob smacked Misa behind. As L sat down in his usual crouching position, Light came over and high-fived him.  
"L, Light i'll come back you~" Misa said as she was getting shoved out of the class room by the teacher.  
"don't wait up" L said nonchalontly and putting his hand up as a sign of saying goodbye.  
The rest of the morning was normal, as normal as it can get, Then lunch came. L and Light walked to the cafeteria. They sat down in the usual dark corner of the room while L went to go to get cake (no surprise there) Light decided to eat his potato chips then he said to himself "I will take a potato chip...  
AND EAT IT!" Then L came over hearing what Light said, L exclaimed "I will take my cake...  
AND EAT IT!" he then smirked and sat next to his friend. Light was annoyed by this and gave him a death glare. Then L stared at him with his mountains of sweets which lower school children glared at in delight then sat in his usual sitting position which most people when they walked past said loudly so the dark haired teen with bare feet could hear " is that hygienic" or " what a weirdo, sit properly you freak" L just sat there and smiled and then said in a low voice "at least my brain works 98.9% better then theirs" to Light.  
Misa saw the two boys and wanted to get there attention, she threw a cupcake over to their table hoping it would hit one of them. She stood there shocked it was heading straight for L's plate of food! She had to do something but it was too late!  
"What the-" it was too late it hit the plate and made it go flying!  
"WHO DID THIS!" L exclaimed chucking food in every direction, Light sweat dropped.  
"Gross! it went in my beautiful hair!" Misa said as she looked in a mirror.  
"IT WAS YOU!" L ran towards Misa at full speed and tackled her.  
"oh L i knew you really loved me~" Then it happened, L kicked her full on in the face. Light stood there as if he knew it was going to happen, Misa flew across the room with her hand on her face, Light chuckled a bit at the sight. L came back and sat back down in his normal position.  
They all learnt one thing that day DO NOT mess with L's food unless you want to die.


End file.
